your family or your job
by aj118
Summary: Huey and Jazmine have started a life together and now have two children they live a remotely happy life... there is only one problem Huey is getting to caught up with work to spend time with his children. one mission could risk his, his family, and his friends lives. I added four of my OC.
1. Chapter 1

Your family or Your job Summary: Huey has finally come out of retirement after 16 years. At the age of 26, But the bad thing is he's always away from his family. His 5 year old son thinks that he hates him and his 8 year old daughter never sees him. His wife is tired of having to be his reinforcement along with his brother, sister-in-law, and best friend. Will he make the wrong decision when given one? Will he make the right decision? Or both? - Jazmine was currently on the phone with huey trying to avoid an argument but failed horribly "Ok. Ugh when I said we needed more family bonding time this is not what I meant at all Huey! This is the tenth time this month! Ok. Ok. I said ok! We're on our way. Bye. Yeah love you to." She placed the house phone back on the hook in the hallway on the third floor "Angelia! Justin!" she yelled as two little figures with afros ran out of the last room on the hall to the right. They stood in front of her in formation in front of her. "Yes mother?" they both asked in unison Jazmine took a deep breath and slowly exhaled 'they're not gonna like this' she thought "code black." she slowly stated They both let out a little groan. "Daddy again?" Angelia asked. She was a split image of Jazmine hair color, eye color, skin color. She looked just like her mother but being Huey's daughter she had his attitude when she was mad or annoyed (but could be naïve at times), she had the same shaped head, and of coarse his infamous scowl all at the tender age of eight. Jazmine nodded her head yes. Before she could say anything her son budded in "But this is the tenth time this month. He's getting sloppy with his work." he complained. Being the baby he got a lot of attention.. From his mother. Unlike his sister Justin was like a huey jr. same afro, almost always wore sweaters in the summer (episode the block is hot) like his dad, not really a fan of arrogant niggas and or wiggas, and quickly took a likening to martial arts. He had some traits from his mother. He could sing/dance, loved to smile, her skin color, and her naivety. Yup that's it. Angelia put her hand on her hip, nodded her head in agreement "for real." Jazmine kneels down to her kids and placed a hand on one their shoulders "yeah I know but you also know your dad is a hard worker and only wants to provide for his family." Angelia nodded trying to ignore how she really felt "we know mother." Justin instead chose not to ignore how he felt and exploded "But every time he retires he goes back two days later!" he snatches his mother's hand off of him "Now Justi-" Jazmine tried to calm him by being tactful but he had no time for that bullshit "Don't you 'Now Justin' me he was around all the time when Angie was born! But when I come he's never around because he chose to come out of retirement that is messed up!" he yelled at the top of his lungs "you always say I look just like him, but how in the hell am I suppose to know! Do you know how fucked up that is I have no idea what my father looks like in person!" he turned his back to the both of them trying to hide his tears that were starting to fall. He looked over his shoulder and mumbled "I bet he hates me" loud enough for the both of them to hear. With that he ran down the hall to the room he and his sister shared and slammed the door "Justin." was all Angelia could say. She knew how he felt but never acted on it unless she was alone at the hill or alone with her brother. Jazmine sighed and look at her daughter "look I know it's hard for you guys it is for me too. I miss him just as much as you guys but." she paused to find the right words but found it hard to explain "ugh I have to go help your father. You and your brother just sit there till we come back. And Regina and Christen (Riley and Cindy kids) will be here soon so only open the door for them ok?" Angelia slowly holds her head down to hide tears like her brother and slowly walks to her room dragging her feet along "yes mommy." Jazmine felling really bad for her children "Angie come here" when she slowly inched back to her mother Jazmine rubbed the top of her head. "Come on you're my big girl. How do you think your daddy would feel if he saw you cry?" Angelia quickly snatches her head up to look her mother in the eyes revealing the water works "I wouldn't know he's never around!" she yelled as she ran to her room " !" she yells to her daughter but only received a door slam as a response. Sigh She stood up and went into her master room to pack for her little 'pick up' she walked over to her closet to receive her duffle bag and randomly but carefully threw swords, daggers, guns, nun chucks, Ex.. She then quickly changed into all black with a bullet proof vest, and a leather glove with the fingers cut off on her right hand to match. She threw her bag over her shoulder and walked out the room closing the door behind her. Before she went down the stairs and out the door she went to her kid's room to check on them. She slowly opened the door and peeked in. she then felt her heart break at what she saw. She saw her babies in the corner on Angie's side of the room fast asleep in each other's arms with scowls on their faces with dry tears staining both of their faces. She almost cried at the sight she hated nights like this. The fact that she knows that her children have to cry there selves to sleep didn't sit well with her. She had to do something about this as soon as she gets Huey alone. But for now she just gently picked both of them up an tucked them into their own bed and left them with a kiss to the forehead and total darkness as she turned out the light an closed the door. Once she was down the third flight of stairs she grabbed the keys to Huey's black hummer of the counter. An bonked out, but had to make a few phone calls Ring Ring Ring "Hello?" she heard a sleepy voice on the other end "Ceaser get the jet ready I'm almost there." He yawned "man Huey gon start payin a nigga for this. Where to this time?" "Cairo." she firmly stated "Ight" She ended the call and dialed the next number "Who the fuck callin me at 2a.m?!" a loud voice erupted from her phone, so loud she had to move the phone away from her ear. She rolled her eyes "Riley you know who this is. Yall better get ready..again." " Nope not this time. Man Huey ole gay ass better learn to clean up his own shit! I'm tired of doing this stupid shi-" "Shut up!" she yelled to get his attention " Just get out here an wake Cindy up I hear her snoring" "ugh" riley looks down at his wigga wife an pushes her out of their king size bed " get up bitch." Jazmine just rolled her eyes "I should've seen that comeing." she thought. "Damnit Reezy!" she yell when she hit the floor "Get your shit bitch we gotta help Huey again!" "Dis the tenth time! Fuck!" she yelled. "Jazzy we droppin Rj an lil Charis off at yo house." "ight" "ight" He may be ghetto but he don't play when it comes to his kids. He takes them to school, picks them up, takes them to the park ..Ex. He's always around them. When his parents died he made a vow to always be with his kids if he were to have some. No matter what was in the way he would push it aside. Even Cindy. "to night is gonna be a long night" Jazmine thought to herself as she pulled up to the air strip - Exactly five minutes after getting off the phone with Jazmine. Riley pulled into his brothers drive way in a red camaro with white strips to drop of his kids. "ay babe get Regina I got Christen." Riley called to Cindy. In response she just nodded she was still pissed that once again she had to be awaken from her sleep to help her brother-in-law. Once Riley opened the door they took their children to there cousins room. Riley placed Christen next to Justin in his bed, Regina next to Angelia in her bed all four with their back turned to the other. (their cousins they can share a bed without it being weird…or gay. Damn sick minded people in this world! Shoot) Just like Jazmine they left they lil niglits with a kiss on the forehead. Once they were out the house they pulled out the drive way and were gone. "They gone?" Angelia asked "yeah yeah." Christen answered All four sat up and threw the cover off them selves. "lets get to work." Regina said as she turned on the light Regins like Angelia was eight. Matter of fact their only an hour apart. She had two brown braids, one on each side of her head. Since she and her brother are mulattos they both have the same skin color as their aunt an cousins. Christen on the other hand is three. The best way th discribe him is he's a minature Riley. Without the whole getting his butt beat a lot, thinking his name was nigga untill he was three, curseing, crying (not as much), and acting gay. In better words he's a good version of Riley yeah that it. Justin ran over to the book case and pulled the sixth book back labled "Untold stories of Malcom X." then he did the book shelf was lifted up to reveal swords, bats, brass nuckles, nun chucks, hand cuffs, and guns. Justin and Christen got all the weapons out of hiding and spread them across Justin's bed and picked out what they wanted. While Angelia and Regina typed away on the laptop. "We better get Stacy and Sasha on the line." Regina said not turning away from the computer " Christen go grab the phone from the hallway." Justin commanded as he examined the brass nuckle in his hand. "ight." he put down the nine millimeter he had in his hand an ran to the hall "Have you found their location yet?" Justin asked "we just tapped into the security surveillance cameras at the airport." Angelia informed "According to the timeline mom made it there about 10 minutes ago." "What about our parents?" Christen asked a little worried after coming back into the room throwing the phone to his sister. "Their pulling up now along with uncle Ceas." Regina said "Christen get Stacey and Sasha on line now!" Angelia exclaimed " Don't yell at him. He's only three." Regina told her defending her brother. Angelia just shot her a glare " Don't you two start." Justin he said to the girls "Just dial the number before stuff get real." he told christen. - Jazmine threw her hands up "what took you guys so long!?" "Niggas got kids too Jazmine!" Cindy complained "lets just get this over with I miss my bed." "I miss my kids." Ceaser said aloud but ment to say to himself "me too" riley added Jazmine and Cindy looked at each other an back at them "nigga you just left them alone at my house." "man whateva lets stop standing around an get to work." They made their way to the jet and got in they place. - "ight" Christen told the twins as he hung up the phone "Twins say they headed to Cairo." "didn't dad say sum bout him use to having a friend name Cairo?" Justin asked "Yeah an our dad said sum bout uncle Huey given him a black eye." christen piped in. "yeah he broke daddy nose to. Regina keep a look on that plane make sure it gets off the strip. Justin get out your laptop an get a back ground check on Dewey Jenkins, that's one of Cairo's close friends. I got the back check on Cairo myself." Angelia commanded "what about me?" christen asked "get the bags ready an go grab the keys, if we got a hit we got some field work on our hands." "yeah yeah." he piped fist pumping the air. Then ran to the back yard, crawled in X's dog house an got a car key out a pocket taped to the roof of the house. "You know their gonna find out sooner or later right." X asked Christen. "yeah but hopefully it will be later as long as you don't snitch." "It's harder to keep quiet on a empty stomach." Christen reaches into his pocket and pulls his hand back out "all I have is a half eaten snickers my mom gave me." "now it will be a whole eaten snickers you gave me." "here" christen tossed the snickers to him then ran back up stairs "I got the keys" he announced "Bout time what took you so long?" Angelia asked loud and angrily " I-I was-" he tried to get out "you know I don't really care." she stopped him an threw three duffle bags hard at him. He caught the first one it hit him in the chest, second hitting him in the face, and third hitting him down low he set out a small wimper "go hook up the trailer an put that in it." Christen slowly wobbled to the book shelf an pulled down the book entitled "Black Panthers". this time when the book shelf flew up it revealed a round elevator he climbed inside an pushed the down button When the shelf came down Regina charged over to Angelia an forcefully turned her around "what the hell is wrong with you!?" "what are you talking about?" " don't play dumb with me bitch. Your treating my brother like a damn dog." "not true I treat X and Missy quit nicely thank you." "listen to me an listen to me good." she grabbed Angie by the collar of her shirt "we maybe cousins but that don't mean I can't beat yo ass. Put yo damn hands on my brother one more time or-" "or what." Angelia challenged her Regina let her go "you know what after this we ain't doing this shit no more." she when over to the shelf an made the elevator come up again "come on Justin." "you don't tell my brother what to do." Angie grabbed Justin by his arm "why not you do it to my brother all the time." "fuck you." "no sorry I'm straight." she stepped into the elevator and shot down "ahh I hate that bitch!" angelia screamed at the top of her lungs "get yo hands off me" Justin said as he shook his shirt lose 


	2. Chapter 2

"you really need to lay off christen he's our cousin" Justin told his sister. "I don't care. He need to be more responsible" "what ever you really need to stop being mean to him" he said while making his way to the elevator "come on bitch just cuz u my sister don't mean I have to wait on you nah." Angelia gathered her stuff and went down the elevator with her brother.

Jazmine, Cindy, Riley and Ceaser got there selves situated in the jet Ceaser owned(yeah they high rollers). Ceaser made his way to the cockpit and ignited the engine of the jet. "what are his coordinates?" he asked Jazmine "I don't know all I know is that he was supposed to be on a mission in Cairo to assassinate Cairo." "but I guess the nigga still getting his ass beat by the same bitch ass nigga from Chicago." riley added while he sat down in his seat on the jet. "riley shut yo dumb ass up." Cindy said before slapping him upside the head. "HEY!" Ceaser yelled " no bullshit to night I'm tired as hell, I miss my baby girls(the twins Stacy an Sasha that I mentioned earlier), and my Mary Jane." he complained.

Once Justin and Angelia were in the under ground garage with their cousins were their cousins were. Christen ran up to Angelia and boldly told her he hooked up the trailers to both of the mini mini (double mini because they are small children) coops they had. The girls had a mid-night purple with a tan rag top mini mini coop and the boys had a black coop with a white rag top. "well finally you do something right for a change." Christen just sighed and got in the passenger seat of his coop he shared with Justin. " lets roll out now the twins said they'll meet us on the high way." Regina told every one. They all got into their cars and drove up a ramp that had a lever on the floor that when they drove on it they would go through a tunnel that brought them to down town wood crest.

this is like super super short im sorry but im tired I had a long day so I promise next chapter will be longer


	3. Chapter 3

Once the jet was off the strip riley took out his computer to tap into the data base of the facility huey worked for. Once he was in the data base he looked up information on Huey's mission. "says here that he was supposed to assassinate Cairo under the charges of terrorism to the country." "what did he do to the country?" Cindy asked "He has accounts of blackmailing the president, threatening the FBI, he tried bombing the pentagon again, and he tried hiring a hit man on all of the congressman." Jazmine told her while looking at Cairo's criminal record. "damn." Cindy replied " three more hours till we land guys." Ceaser informed. Getting a little bored with the trip Cindy started to look out the window when she spotted 4 F-16 Egyptian fighter jets come out of the clouds "OH SHIT!" she screamed.

Once the kids were halfway to the air port they met up with Stacy and Sasha at a intersection to the right of the high way. They also drove a mini mini coop but theirs was full of bright vivid colors. It was black with pink, purple, green, and blue wave designs on it. "they have successfully made it off the strip." Sasha told everyone once they were at the airport. When Stacy got out the car she ran to open the gate to one of the garages of the air port to let the others inside. Once everyone was inside they parked their coops and stood back to take a good look at their new ride. A brand new gulf stream G550 aircraft. " wow" Christen said while examining the plane. " and ya'll are sure ya'll can fly this right?" Regina asked the twins. "of coarse" Stacy said "we fly with dad in the cockpit all the time nothing to worry about" Sasha added. Justin stared to unload the trailers and carry the stuff inside "well don't just stand there. We don't have that much time their halfway there."

"targets in sight sir over." the lead fighter jet told his commander. "good take them out we can't risk it." the commander ordered "roger that over. You heard the man boys lets take them out." the four jets quickly surrounded the jet. One on each side, on behind and one above their target. Cindy started to freak out within the jet "This all Huey's fault now were gonna die!" "calm down were not gonna die." Ceaser commanded " I got this." both jets to the side of the jet did a missile lock on Ceaser. Once they fired Cease quickly moved the plane down and went behind the jet that was behind him. Getting confused the fighter stayed in his position once he noticed what was happening all he could say was "uh oh" and was met with two missiles to the face. "see I can handle-" Ceaser was cut off by bullets striking the top of the jet. One of the bullets hit the windshield " o come one I just bought this one! Fuck! You son of a bitches are gonna pay!." Cindy, Jazmine and Riley took that as a sign to put they seatbelts on "this nigga ain't bout to kill me no." riley said.

" we are now ready for take off" Sasha informed. "well its about time!" Angelia complained. "well you try to fly a plane half way across the world in less than an hour and see how long it takes you to get off the run way bitch." Stacy replied "ooo she told yo ass."

"what ever." "uh oh" Christen said while typing on his lap top. "what?" Justin asked worried "their jet is under attack by Cairo's men." "SHIT!" the twin said in unison "sit back bitches this is gonna be the fastest take off in history. Everyone quickly strapped their selves in and prepared for a rough take off. "one" everyone said together "two" "three" without an instant the jet was in the air. Indeed it was the fastest take off ever, everyone was pined down to their seats.


End file.
